Lockdown
Lockdown is a Cybertronian bounty hunter and major antagonist from the Transformers franchise. He is a bounty hunter. He's got no real loyalty to Megatron, but the Decepticons always pay better than the Elite Guard and allow him access to the systems upgrades he craves. Besides, he's such a nasty piece of work that it's just easier for him to be a 'Con. Discreption Lockdown has a grisly habit of collecting "trophies" from his victims for his own use. He has attached a number of parts that appear to be stolen, such as his hook, chainsaw, and parts of his left leg. Other stolen gadgets include quick-hardening cement spray, smoke bombs, and Ratchet's EMP generator. TheAutobots consider his actions appalling, while Lugnut views his mercenary methods an insult to the Decepticon cause, but Lockdown doesn't care. As long as Megatron and the Decepticon leadership will give him his upgrades, Lockdown will get the job done. In Transformers: Animated One of the earliest known aspects of his life was the fact that Lockdown was an apprentice Cyber Ninja under the direction of the legendary Sensei Yoketron. However, he betrayed his master and later fatally wounded him. He also stole his helmet and the protoforms stored by the Autobots in case they lost the Great War. He apparently really liked the helmet. During the war, Lockdown worked as a bounty hunter. One of his jobs was to bring anintelligence officer who carried vital information in for questioning. He encountered Ratchet, broke off one of the Autobot's forehead chevrons and stole his EMP generator, turning the healing tool into a weapon. During said encounter, Lockdown's right arm was destroyed by Ratchet, causing him to replace it with a decidedly more menacing one (namely the hook he now wields). He also indirectly caused Arcee to lose her memory. On modern-day Earth, Lockdown was hired by Blitzwing to bring in the Autobot presumed to be responsible for Megatron's death, Optimus Prime. He captured Prime using the EMP generator and, impressed by Prime's own personal modifications, stole his axe and forcibly removed Optimus's grapplers, something that traumatized him later on. When the Autobots came to rescue Prime, Lockdown made short work of Bumblebee and Bulkhead.Prowl, on the other hand, proved to be a bigger challenge for him. Lockdown eventually came out on top (but a tire mark smudged on his face). He was about to leave in his ship with his new trophies, when Ratchet, who had been suffering from war flashbacks, came on the scene and soundly thrashed him. It was partially because the stolen EMP generator didn't work on Ratchet himself. Pinning Lockdown, Ratchet painfully removed both Prime's grapplers and his own EMP generator. Lockdown was forced to watch as Ratchet crippled his ship and escaped with a weakened Optimus. The Thrill of the Hunt Arriving on the Moon, Blitzwing remarked that the Decepticons hadn't heard anything from Lockdown since his last contact with the bounty hunter. Hearing Lockdown's name, Lugnut got a little bent out of shape. Lockdown happened to survive the crash and had his ship repaired. Learning of a large bounty on Starscream, Lockdown headed back to Earth, expecting a serious fight to take him down. It turned out that Prowl managed to take down Starscream for him. During a fight over the Decepticon, they realized that Starscream escaped. Prowl offered to help Lockdown, and the bounty hunter offered a suit of armor to assist. Upon landing on Earth, Lockdown and Prowl discovered an usually coward Starscream and Prowl managed to take him down. Lockdown contacted Megatron to set up a meeting, but Prowl wanted to turn him over to the Elite Guard. Lockdown subdued Prowl and took Starscream. At the warehouse, the Autobots arrived with another Starscream. Lockdown tried to take his leave, but Megatron commanded him to stay. Then the two Starscreams revealed that they were clones with bombs in their chests. Lockdown managed to get away in the chaos, then contacted Prowl with an offer of a partnership. Prowl rejected his offer, saying that all the mods were for weak processors, and warned Lockdown never to contact him again, or he wouldd turn him over to the Elite Guard. At some point after he left Earth, Lockdown traded information to Swindle in exchange for weapons. He later returned to Earth and made a deal with Sentinel Prime. In exchange for helping the Autobot commander to capture Decepticons on Earth secretly, the Prime would give him his choice in upgrades. Lockdown succeeded in capturing Swindle, Blitzwing, Sunstorm, Lugnut, and later Ramjet. But the Liar Starscream clone offered him a deal better than Sentinel's, so he gladly double-crossed the Autobot commander. His plan was brought to light and a confounded Sentinel asked why he betrayed him (which was frankly quite silly). Prowl, who came to bust the scene, fought against Lockdown and learned that his sensei was murdered by the unscrupulous bounty hunter. Lockdown subdued Prowl and attempted to strip him of his upgrades. Prowl, having mastered Processor over Matter, freed himself and retrieved Yoketron's helmet as well as an upgrade Lockdown offered him earlier (when they joined forces to capture Starscream). As the battle coming to an end, Lockdown quickly escaped the scene in his ship. In the live-action films Before Coming to Earth Little to nothing is known about Lockdown's past before coming to Earth. What is known is that he is a mercenary and was hired by the creators of the Transformers, beings known as the Creators, to hunt down Optimus Prime and bring him back to them. He has also a deadly reputation among Autobots as both Optimus Prime and Ratchet were terrified to see Lockdown on Earth. The Creators must've given him the bomb-like device known as the Seed and he teamed up with CIA's Cemetery Wind leader Harold Attinger to hunt down the Autobots being provided unlimited access to Earth's resources. He finds Ratchet, and asks him where is Optimus, and when Ratchet did not tell, Lockdown simply rips out his spark. Afterwards, he transforms into an Aventador and left the scene. Hunting Optimus Prime After teaming up with Attinger, he went to Cade Yeager's farm and tried to attack the hidden Autobot leader, who kills the team sent by Attinger and escapes Lockdown's wrath. Lockdown would continue to pursue Optimus, and Lockdown kills Cade's friend, Lucas, during their escape. But in the escape, he loses Optimus, much to his anger. Later on, while Optimus is fighting the man-made Transformer, Galvatron, Optimus did not realize that Lockdown has come to take Optimus. He shoots the Autobot in the back and takes him onto his large prison ship, where he reveals that he is working for the Creators, who want Optimus back for an unknown reason. As a reward for helping him to capture Optimus, he gives the humans the Seed, a bomb that will turn the city into Transformium, the mineral that all Transformers are made of. Lockdown is about to leave for outer space, when Optimus' human allies storm his prison-ship and rescue him. Final Battle and Death Lockdown does not give up. While the Autobots are battling with Galvatron's forces, Lockdown activates a magnetic weapon under his ship and drops many magnetic and metal things onto the battling robots. Optimus destroys the weapon and engages Lockdown in a last battle. He battles Optimus and wins. However, before he can kill him, Bumblebee shoots Lockdown in his chest and punches him while Cade is able to shoot him with the alien gun and distract him, Shane and Tessa then wrap a hook around Optimus and help him to grab his sword out of his chest, Optimus then defeats and kills Lockdown by impailing him right through the chest with the sword and dragging it upwards to his head, slicing him in half from the upper chest, killing him instantly. Trivia *Lockdown will become Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, and their friends new enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. *Lockdown will become Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends new enemy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction *Lockdown will become Tino Tonitini and his friends new enemy in Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. *He is Major Malfunction's younger brother. Gallery AOE_Lockdown_walks.jpg|Lockdown in the live-action films 256px-Transformers-age-of-extinction-lamborghini-aventador-lp-700-4-coupe-lockdown.jpg|Lockdown's vehicle mode, a convertible Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Coupe 256px-FACEGUN_AHHH.png|Lockdown's facegun 256px-Optimus_prime_antes_de_Lockdown.png|Lockdown's death Major Malfunction.png|Major Malfunction, Lockdown's older brother Category:VILLAINS Category:Decepticons Category:Complete Monster Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Devil Knights Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Thugs Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Snipers Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Merciless Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Fighters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:One-Man Army Category:Kyle's Ememy Category:Universal Threats Category:Brothers Category:Deceased villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Kyle's Archenemies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Kyle's Enemy Category:Kyle's Ultimate Enemy Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains